1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil bobbin, an actuator, and a blade drive device for a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional coil bobbin includes: a body portion around which a coil is winded and which has a cylindrical shape; a pair of flange portions formed at both ends of the body portion respectively; and terminal portions around which ends of the coil is winded and formed in the pair of flange portions. Such a coil bobbin is employed in an actuator for driving a blade, as an example of a blade drive device for a camera disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-11293.
Meanwhile, further downsizing has been still demanded for such a blade drive device for a camera as well as for the coil bobbin employed in the actuator. Downsizing of the coil bobbin is attained by forming the flange portion of the coil bobbin to be thin. However, if the flange portion is thinner, the flange portion may be deformed to be warped outwardly by the coil winded around the body portion. Additionally, since the terminal portion is formed in the flange portion, the deformation of the flange portion causes the terminal portion to be misaligned with its original position. On the other hand, when the flange portion is thicker, the deformation is hardly caused, but it is difficult to downsize the coil bobbin.